


Getting over it

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is in LA trying to move on and recover. Rafael joins him there and they connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting over it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkayy/gifts).



Nick Amaro has always had a hot temper, and getting older hasn’t fixed it at all.  
He got that from his father, though he hates to admit it to himself. He hears the rage sing in his blood, and he can’t make it go quiet.  
Nick lives in Los Angeles now, close to Zara and Gil and it helps with his recovery, even if it takes time. He and Maria tried to reconcile, but too many old scars remained. Maria heard of Amanda’s pregnancy and she didn’t believe he wasn’t the father. Nick tried to reassure her that the baby was Declan’s but he wasn’t sure if that was true. Amanda was a wild card, and maybe she was trying to spare him and his marriage, but it was too late. Now his physical therapy helps and yet emotional scars remain. His father has called, and he keeps meaning to try to forgive the man, but it’s hard. Maybe someday he will forgive him, make their bond a peaceful one. It’ s on him; no one else can do it for him. His father’s young wife has left him now, and he’s alone again. Nick knows a lot about being alone, but he still doesn’t call his father.

*  
One night he gets a call from an old friend instead. It’s so hot the sheets cling to his body, and yet he takes time to really process who it is that’s calling him so late.  
“Nick,” says Rafael’s terrified voice.  
It’s three in the morning, and Nick was sleeping uneasily in the heat.  
“How are you?” he asks, slowly waking.  
“Sorry. I needed to talk to someone.”  
“What’s wrong Rafael?” he asks despite being tired and irritated.  
“Someone’s been threatening me. I’m going to leave New York. There’s an opening in LA.”  
“Have they caught the guy?”  
“They say so. I’m still scared. I never am.”  
“Even you’re not above feelings like that,” says Nick.  
“Clearly.”  
“Will you go soon?” he asks sleepily.  
“My whole life is here.”  
“Liv,” he states.  
“Not just her.”  
“I thought you’d be dating her by now.”  
“So did I. She’s with Tucker now,” he says and sounds bitter.  
“Him? Really?”  
“Really,” says Rafael and sounds amused.  
“If you get here we’ll talk more.”  
“I’ll try to sleep. Sorry for waking you.”  
“Maybe drink less coffee?” suggests Nick and yawns.  
Rafael laughs.

*  
They start seeing each other when Rafael has moved out, and it does them good. The man behind the threats is caught, and Rafael still wants to stay in LA. He needs to move on, and seeing Liv with Tucker isn’t helping. Their friendship will always be special to him, but his feelings always ran deeper than that. Sometimes things like that just don’t work out. Rafael has been there before he implies. Nick needs to get over Maria and Amanda, and he’s on his way of succeeding, now he does believe Declan’s her baby daddy. Maria has a new boyfriend, and Zara seems to like him just fine. Daddy is always special to her of course, that will never change, every smile she gives him tells him that. 

*  
Nick asks Rafael to come over and meet Zara. He was always good with Liv’s Noah and Zara’s a natural charmer so they get along just fine.  
Nick feels a connection to his old life with Rafael and it works for him.  
Rafael is kind beneath his tough exterior, but Nick always knew that. He felt it from their first encounter long ago. 

*  
The park police turns him down and Nick considers becoming a PI. He tells Rafael who encourages him, and it’s a good way of making a living.  
Nick sees his future and it’s no longer a blur without definition. It’s a clear path and he can’t wait to follow it wherever it may lead.  
He has his children and he has friends, and a good life within reach. He’s lucky anyway, to have his life and most of his health intact, unlike poor Dodds who died on duty. Rafael told him all about Mike and he thought about how easily it could have been him in that tomb. It could have been him his co-workers said farewell to, his children would have lost him. He's lucky. 

*  
“You should do it,” says Rafael to Nick.  
“Be a private eye, huh? he asks.  
“Why not? It’s a good job.”  
“Not as high and mighty as you mr ADA,” says Nick and smiles.  
“Few people are Nick,” Rafael says with a knowing wink.  
“Do you sleep better now?”  
“Yes. I drink less coffee,” he says and seems sincere.  
“That’s good.”  
“I suppose so. “  
They turn silent, their thoughts on an uncertain future.

*  
They go to a bar after Rafael has won a very hard case to celebrate a little, just for once. Nick doesn’t drink much now so it goes to his head faster than before. He sees the people move on the floor, and his own healing knee aches a little. Rafael drives him home, and then kisses him on his couch.  
“Hey,” says Nick. “I’m not..”  
“I know,” says Rafael and draws back.  
“Ah hell,” says Nick and reclaims his mouth.  
They end up groping each other drunkenly and promise to never speak of it again.Nick feels a heavy stirring inside when he recalls it later. He hasn’t been with a guy since a night when he was really drunk in college. They never spoke of that either, he and his classmate. He chalked it down to typical youthful indulgence. This is very different. It’s Rafael and he’s a good friend, and Nick cares for him.This is a big mess, and he needs to resolve it. He always assumed Rafael and Liv would end up together, but now he knows better than that.

*  
They keep that up for a few weeks, until Nick decides enough is enough. It's time to stop pretending he has no deeper feelings for Rafael, when it's written all over his face anyway. To hell with what people will say.  
“I like you,” says Nick. “Really do. I don’t care what that makes me.”  
“Mine,” says Rafael and kisses him warmly, and it feels just right. Their path is clear now.

*  
Nick looks at his sleeping lover, looking innocent in his sleep. He didn't think Rafael could look so innocent, so untroubled and unguarded. He presses a kiss to Rafael’s shoulder.  
He decides to call his father. His father lives, unlike Rafael's, and he has a chance to make things right. His father doesn't deserve this, but he needs to do it for himself. “Dad,” he says. “I’m ready now.”  
His father is ready to listen for once, not just try to charm his way out of a bad situation.  
Nick is ready to move on.


End file.
